The invention relates to a load unit translation rack or cube made entirely of plastic, except for a few metal fasteners, such for example as bolts, washers and nuts (and these may in some instances be made of a suitable plastic material, depending upon the load to be carried). The cube is rectilinear in form, open at its top and bottom.
Heretofore, relatively heavy automotive transmissions, or engine units, or sub-assemblies thereof (hereinafter sometimes called "load units") have generally been carried or translated on steel racks or platforms having legs and upstanding corner posts. The load units have been supported in translation attitude on metal fixtures welded to the platform and restrained against displacement by metal straps or clamping pieces. The racks have been stacked with their legs upon the corner posts of an inferior, next lower rack, one upon the other.
The amount of volumetric space required in loading and stacking these steel platform racks, one upon the other, is considerably greater than that actually required for carrying and supporting the transmission or engine units. Additionally, the tare weight of these steel racks or platforms is such that the gross weight, including the load units, is significantly great.
In automotive manufacturing, engine and transmission assemblies are variable in size and weight, according to the models of automobiles and trucks being built. Variations in size, weight and capacity result in variations in the design of the engine and transmission units, which are among the larger assemblies or sub-assemblies placed in the automobile or truck structure. Additionally, these load units, which are sensitive to physical shock and can withstand very little abuse, are placed in steel racks of various kinds for translation from station to station in the manufacturing process, in shipping areas, and into shipping carriers. The resultant effect of translating such shock-sensitive load units in steel racks is that all too often, damage to a greater or lesser extent ensues to the load units because of the means by which they are racked and translated.